Bound to Happen
by Camille Riddle
Summary: TRAD ! Une photo dit mille mots. Mille mots qui auraient dû rester non-dits. Mille mots qui n'auraient pas dû être publiés sur la Une du plus grand journal du Japon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound to Happen**

version originale anglaise : www . fanfiction s / 10485015 / 1 / Bound-to-Happen

Auteur : Ashida

www . fanfiction u / 5704858 /

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Couple : Takaba/Asami

Attention, cette histoire est un slash (relations hxh). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Ayano Yamane et l'histoire est à Ashida.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

* * *

><p>Kirishiam fixa la photo devant lui. C'était une belle photo. Capturant un des très rares moments d'affection réciproque. Le photographe était très doué, car la photo exprimait des milliers de mots non exprimés. Qui ne pourraient jamais être exprimés.<p>

C'était un rare moment, encore plus rare et plus précieux que n'importe quelle gemme ou n'importe quelle fortune, un moment précis dans une vie, que bon nombre de personnes souhaitaient, dans leurs cœurs, pouvoir expérimenter un jour par eux-même.

Cette photo représentait deux moitiés d'un seul être, assemblées pour devenir complet dans l'embrasse de l'autre. Elle révélait un magnétisme, deux forces inexplicablement attirées l'une par l'autre, deux atomes d'hydrogène qui, si séparés l'un de l'autre, créaient le chaos, sur une échelle nucléaire. De la simple chimie. Voilà ce que c'était.

Elle révélait la chaleur, une chaleur comme celle du soleil levant éclairant des joues froides, lors d'un matin frisquet une chaleur qui s'infiltrait en nous, qui nous infectait si vite, devenant presque une addiction, une fournaise de besoin et d'envie. Une soif que seule l'autre moitié pouvait apaiser.

De pures émotions humaines, rendues jusqu'à la forme la plus pure, incorruptible et non-affectée par l'influence des autres, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Un photographe vivait pour capturer des moments comme celui que Kirishima avait sous les yeux.

C'était vraiment une belle photo. Le secrétaire n'avait jamais été témoin d'un moment aussi tendre entre son patron et Takaba.

La façon dont Asami regardait le visage d'Akihito, ses yeux dorés doux et fumants, tandis qu'une de ses mains soulevait le menton du plus petit il n'y avait aucune erreur possible sur les sentiments de son patron. Cette photo disait tout, tout et encore plus.

Même à travers la photo, la connexion était palpable, alors que les deux regards se croisaient. Akihito regardait l'homme avec adoration, son corps, plus petit, fusionnant avec la poitrine musclée de son amant, avec ses bras enroulés fermement autour de la taille de l'autre, comme s'il était sa ligne de vie **(1)**.

Il était évident de voir qu'à ce moment, ils n'existaient que pour l'autre, la gravité personnifiée, l'un de ces rares moments où les deux hommes baissaient leur garde : Akihito, fatigué de son masque irritable et son patron, las de maintenir ses émotions en lui.

À un autre moment, Kirishima aurait sourit face à telle photo. Son patron méritait d'être heureux, et si le gamin fougueux pouvait le lui accorder, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il avait rendu leurs vies tellement plus intéressantes.

Kirishima secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées, alors qu'une sueur froide apparaissait sur son front tandis qu'il réalisait la gravité de la situation.

Kirishima craint pour sa vie alors qu'il se rendait à l'appartement d'Asami, pour partager la photo avec son patron et son vieil ami. Son cœur était empli d'effroi. La photo ne représentait aucun problème pour Asami. Mais pour Akihito, sa vie serait finie.

Comment le photographe inconnu avait pu prendre une telle photo, il n'en avait aucune idée. Et comment la photo avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'en première page du plus grand journal Japonais, il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela serait sans aucun doute le plus gros défi de la paire la plus improbable.

Kirishima aurait du le voir venir. Il savait que cela devait arriver, tôt ou tard.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong> Chapitre 1 , A suivre

Et voilà le premier chapitre en français de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)

**(1)** 'comme s'il était sa ligne de vie' une ligne de vie sur un bateau est une corde très solide à laquelle on s'accroche, comme ça, dans le cas où on tombe à l'eau, on est rattaché au bateau, et on ne peut pas se perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Yuuchi** pour sa review, elle m'a fait super plaisir :) Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Je suis d'accord que passer de la version anglaise à la version française, ça fait un peu bizarre mais bon... ^^ Merci !

Merci aussi à **ikiru** pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur, je l'ai réctifiée ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

****BtH****

C'était pire que ce que Kirishima avait cru.

Vraiment, vraiment pire.

En entrant dans le bureau d'Asami, il s'était attendu à de l'irritation, à de la colère. Il était préparé pour la question inévitable de comment ceci avait pu passer à travers leurs filets et être publié.

La question de la presse était comme un moustique incessant, vous saviez qu'il était là grâce à son _bzzz_ incessant en bruit de fond, ce n'était pas si mal s'il restait éloigné de vous, mais plus il se rapproche, plus le bruit de ses ailes est fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être ignoré.

Kirishima avait été capable de maintenir à distance tous les insectes jusqu'à présent, mais il semblerait que cette fois, l'un d'eux ait été capable de passer à travers et trouver la chair la plus tendre pour planter ses dents. L'endroit le plus vulnérable, facile à blesser et lent à cicatriser, laissant une vilaine marque rouge brûlante et grattante. Un rappel constant que vous aviez baissé votre garde.

Il s'attendait à ce que son patron allume une Dunhill, comme toujours, donne un ordre, et continue comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les ordres venant d'Asami étaient infaillibles, aussi sûrs que le soleil se levait à l'Est et se couchait à l'Ouest.

Non, il ne s'attendait à rien de tout ça. C'était ce qu'il espérait.

Il espérait quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_.

N'importe quoi d'autre que le visage de marbre et la façade impénétrable telle une forteresse d'Asami. Une forteresse qui ne pouvait jamais tomber, qui ne laisserait jamais entrer personne, la place forte du Roi, où il résidait seul.

Oh, c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait.

Cela faisait presque 10 minutes, chaque _tick_ de la montre sonnant l'approche prématurée de ce chaud soleil matinal, un présage imminent de ciel rouge et de mauvaises nouvelles. Chaque _tick_ rapprochant un peu plus l'obscurité.

Se tenant dans le bureau de l'appartement avec uniquement le bruit de sa montre pour tenir compagnie à ses pensées, Kirishima savait. Il savait que le levier du pont-levis avait été bloqué ouvert. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour stopper le torrent aveugle qui emporterait tout sur son passage.

Le silence s'étira en même temps que la montre continuait à avancer.

Avait-elle toujours fait autant de bruit ?

****BtH****

Il faisait froid. Si froid, pourquoi faisait-il si froid ?

Akihito roula dans son sommeil, son corps cherchant inconsciemment sa seule véritable source de chaleur.

Quand il ne rencontra que des draps froids, dépourvus de toute chaleur, il commença à remuer.

Il remarqua un bruit embêtant, comme un _bzzz_ constant, comme une mouche coincée dans la chambre.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son réveil, il pensa que ça ressemblait plus à un moustique. Génial. Akihito avait toujours eu des réactions horribles aux piqures de moustiques, ils ne le laissaient jamais tranquille.

Il ouvrit les yeux, espérant se lever et vite tuer le parasite, et il pourrait retourner se pelotonner sous la couette, à la place d'Asami.

Il dormait toujours à sa place une fois qu'il était parti, il aimait s'immerger dans son odeur. Il dormait toujours le mieux quand il dormait sur son côté du lit le matin, se baignant dans une odeur masculine et rassurante. L'odeur d'Asami. C'était comme une berceuse pour ses sens, le parfum d'Asami rendait inutile son masque de gamin entêté dans les premières heures de la journée.

Alors qu'il ouvrait finalement ses yeux, il réalisa que ce n'était pas un moustique, mais que c'était son portable vibrant contre la surface de sa table de nuit.

Il vibrait non-stop, requérant son attention. Soupirant, il le ramassa.

C'était étrange. Il avait presque une centaine d'appels manqués, et autant de messages.

Il fit défiler la liste d'appels. Maman, Papa, Onii-chan, Mitarai, son éditeur, Mitarai, Papa, Kou, Papa, un reporter du Herald, un autre reporter avec qui il avait travaillé pour le Morning Sun, Mitarai, Maman, Takato, et ainsi de suite. Tous les reporters avec qui il avait travaillé se trouvait sur la liste d'appels manqués.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réchauffer de l'autre côté du lit ?

En levant son doigt au-dessus de l'icône des messages, pour cliquer sur le dernier message de Kou, dont il remarqua qu'il y avait une attachée, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

C'était son père.

"Salut Papa, est-ce que tout-"

"_Takaba Akihito. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai._"

Akihito eut un mouvement de recul au ton qu'employa son père, son père, toujours heureux ou trop émotif et qui partageait la même passion pour la photographie, un des plus grands photographes de son temps. Cette personne ne sonnait pas comme son père. Il sonnait comme un étranger. Attendez. Était-ce sa mère en train de pleurer en arrière-fond ?

"D-de quoi tu parles Papa ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"_La Une du journal._" fut tout ce que répondit la voix froide.

Ça devenait vraiment bizarre là, Takaba n'avait pas eu de gros scoop depuis u moment, rien qui aurait pu lui attirer tant d'attention.

"_Donc tu ne nies pas ?_"

"Nier quoi ? Papa-"

"_Ne m'appelles pas 'Papa', Akihito. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas de fils. Ne montre plus jamais ton visage dans ma maison._"

Derrière, il entendit sa mère crier, l'entendit supplier son mari de lui passer le téléphone, appelant son bébé alors que sa famille était déchirée.

Il n'y avait rien de plus bouleversant que d'entendre sa mère pleurer. Cela laissa Akihito tremblant alors que la ligne fut coupée.

Il souhaitait que ça n'ait été qu'un moustique, plutôt que son téléphone.

Il regarda le message de Kou, et soudainement, il sût. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et sa gorge se bloquer, empêchant l'air de parvenir à ses poumons.

Une marre de ténèbres l'entourait, proche de son cœur, menaçant de sortir de son lit et d'infecter tout ce qu'elle touchait.

La photo que lui avait envoyée Kou était la Une de ce matin.

Ce n'était pas grave de toute façon, si ?

Asami allait tout arranger, comme d'habitude. Il en était sûr.

****BtH****

Et il se retrouva dans le bureau d'Asami. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir marché jusque là, mais apparemment, il l'avait fait.

Il se tint debout, tremblant dans la température pourtant contrôlée de l'appartement, fixant Asami, assit à son bureau. La raison des frissons d'Akihito sur ses genoux.

Il enregistra vaguement le fait que Kirishima se trouvait là, lui qui l'aurait normalement réprimendé pour être entré dans le bureau sans frapper, mais qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Pourquoi personne ne disait rien ?

Le seul bruit audible était cette stupide horloge qu'il aurait dû jeter il y a longtemps. Il détestait cette putain d'horloge.

Akihito ne se sentait plus si sûr. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice, le sentiment que l'on a de pouvoir tomber en toute sécurité, ou s'écraser sur le sol à n'importe quel moment. Le plus longtemps vous restiez au bord, plus la chute semblait haute alors que vous tentiez de garder l'équilibre.

Le cœur d'Akihito était à nu dans cette pièce. Il savait depuis le début que leur 'histoire' était comme marcher avec un pistolet armé, avec comme cible son cœur, sa vie, son être.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas de sécurité sur ce pistolet. Il était toujours sur le point de faire feu. La seule personne pouvant le décharger était Asami. Il en avait pris le contrôle dès le début.

Les paroles d'Asami était étaient sûres et vraies tandis que l'homme appuya sur la détente et fit feu.

"Kirishima, emmène le."

Il n'y aurait pas de cran de sécurité pour sa chute cette fois. L'ancrage qu'était Asami ne le rattraperai pas. À la place, il avait l'impression qu'il le poussait dans le dos, vers le bord et vers les abysses, seul.

Asami avait dit une fois qu'il emmènerait Akihito jusqu'au fond des abysses. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il irait seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Mzak** pour sa review, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir qu'un auteur que je lis depuis un moment lis mes traductions et les apprécie. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes la façon dont j'écris, même si, moi-même, par moments, je trouve que ça sonne bizarrement quand je me relis. Merci :)

Et encore une fois, merci à **Ikiru** pour ses encouragements qui me font très plaisir :)

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>Quelques paroles d'une chanson, l'auteur a pensé qu'elles iraient biens avec ce chapitre. Chanson de Nancy Sinatra, de 1996 : My Baby Shot Me Down.<p>

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

* * *

><p>Kirishima attendit. Il attendit la violente réaction qui était censée venir du blond au sang chaud. Il attendit les insultes, les objets volants à travers la pièce. Mais rien ne vint.<p>

Takaba Akihito se tenait à moitié habillé dans le bureau alors que la fumée s'échappait du canon de l'arme fatidique.

Les lumières étaient allumées, mais personne n'était là.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Kirishima avait pensé que la première explosion serait la pire, mais la bombe ne s'était pas déclenchée. Ce n'était pas l'explosion qui allait les toucher, mais les effets de radiation qui allaient suivre, impossibles à voir au début, mais qui se révéleraient petits à petits à mesure que le temps passait, affectant petit à petit le cœur et l'esprit, vous infectant de son cancer sale jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous reconnaître vous-même.

Le secrétaire resta silencieux, pour une fois, poussant la ligne entre subordonné et ami, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux rompe le silence. Son espoir fut de courte durée quand Asami déclencha l'auto-destruction du réacteur nucléaire.

"Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter Kirishima."

"Où dois-je l'emmener, Asami-sama ?"

"Où tu veux, peu m'importe, mais sors-le d'ici."

Kirishima n'avait jamais été aussi réticent à exécuter un des ordres de son patron. Il tuerait pour Asami, mourrait pour lui, le suivrait toute sa vie s'il le voulait mais à ce moment-là, il avait envie de crier sa défiance.

De crier les mots évidents que démontrait la photo, des mots qui n'avaient jamais été dits, mais qui, maintenant plus que jamais, avaient besoin d'être dits. Tout le monde savait déjà, où était le problème de les dire, à présent ?

Kirishima savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait à cette situation. Un vaccin, capable de guérir un cancer gagnant vite du terrain.

"Maintenant, Kirishima."

A la place, Kirishima se trouva à tirer un Takaba déconnecté de la réalité à travers l'appartement, le tenant par un poignet froid, rougit par des traces de menottes, évidence d'un effort succulent avec son patron. La vérité était marquée sur ces poignets.

Il dut nettoyer et habiller le garçon, qui semblait coincé dans un état de catatonie.

Peu importe où il le menait, que ce soit la salle de bain, la chambre ou l'entrée, il le suivait silencieusement et se tenait juste là, ne réagissant pas. Sourd et aveugle au reste du monde, alors que le secrétaire préparait un sac pour lui. Il savait que les dommages avaient déjà étaient faits, si le portable du garçon vibrant non-stop n'était qu'une indication parmi d'autres.

Il supposait que c'était ainsi que se déroulaient des funérailles, montant la garde pour le mort alors qu'il se préparait pour son dernier voyage.

Après les 20 minutes les plus longues de sa vie, Kirishima mena la coquille vide qu'était Akihito le long du couloir, passant devant la porte ouverte du bureau, arrivant dans le salon, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il souhaita que le couloir soit plus long, assez long pour que l'un des deux ne décide de changer d'avis mais beaucoup trop tôt, ils se trouvèrent face à la porte. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, la porte se fermant derrière eux avec un _click_ décisif, comme le maillet d'un juge annonçant la sentence.

****BtH****

Asami attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée se fermer avec un _click_ pour laisser s'échapper le plus gros soupir de sa vie.

Il avait toujours eu un cœur sensible, il devait faire une coupure rapide, nette et propre. Ce serait plus simple à guérir, laissant moins de chance d'un dommage permanent et d'une infection.

Trop de mots auraient simplement causé à son couteau de perdre de son tranchant, d'arrondir la lame jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable que de grossières entailles qui auraient laissées une plaie sale, une horrible cicatrice qui aurait été présente pour le reste de sa vie.

Il avait lancé le couteau sans merci, exécutant un mouvement parfait. Un cœur sensible, en effet.

Cependant, alors qu'il restait assis dans son fauteuil, à fixer ce maudit papier, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui il avait coupé. Takaba, ou lui-même ?

****BtH****

Kirishima avait pensé ramener Akihito à son ancien appartement, qu'avait acheté Asami. Ramener les affaires du garçon ici ne serait pas compliqué. Un seul regard en direction de l'immeuble et de la rue, par contre, lui apprit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

En fait, c'était probablement la pire des idées.

La rue était pleine de vautours, tous ces mangeurs de chair fraîche s'écrasant les uns les autres pour avoir la meilleure vue sur la limousine qui ralentissait devant l'immeuble. Ils savaient à qui elle appartenait, tout comme ils savaient qui était dedans.

Les vitres tintées de la voiture cachaient ses occupants à la vue des reporters, qui, prêts à tout pour un morceau de chair, prenaient des photos de la limo transportant le traître de reporter jusqu'à ne plus avoir de film.

Aucune chance qu'Akihito puisse retourner vivre ici. Il se ferait avaler vivant.

"Takaba."

Silence.

"… Takaba."

Toujours du silence.

"Akihito."

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur le brouillard quitter ces yeux momentanément.

"Huh ?"

"Y a-t-il un endroit où je pourrais te conduire ? Chez tes amis ? Tes parents ?"

Kirishima regarda Akihito rejeter sa tête en arrière et l'appuyer contre le siège en cuir, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air paisible, comme s'il dormait, mais la larme solitaire qui se frayait un chemin le long de sa joue démontrait le contraire.

"Non... Il n'y a nulle part." vint finalement la réponse, suivie par un autre long silence.

"… D'accord, pour l'instant tu resteras avec moi."

Juste parce que son patron avait apparemment abandonné le garçon, ce que Kirishima refusait toujours de croire, ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'abandonner, et il savait que Suoh penserait pareil.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong> Chapitre 3 , la suite bientôt :)

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir bonsoir :) ) voici un nouveau chapitre de Bound to Happen ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas ajouté de chapitre, mais voilà, c'est fait ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur :) Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez ma traduction :)

* * *

><p>Auteur : Ashida<p>

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Notes : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages originaux sont à Ayano Yamane et l'histoire est à Ashida.

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>« … Pas d'autre solution donc, vous allez devoir rester avec moi pour l'instant. »<p>

Le silence continua à s'étirer.

« Non... Hong Kong. »

« Quoi ? »

« Emmènes moi à Hong Kong. »

Une fois encore, Takaba réussit à surprendre le secrétaire. C'était, d'une certaine façon, écœurant comme Hong Kong semblait logique, même pour Kirishima.

Feilong, la seule autre personne dont la vie avait été complètement détruite par lui, écrasée par ses mocassins en cuir, l'odeur de Dunhill envahissant l'air.

La fumée noir vous engloutissait, vous laissait vous débattre pour de l'air propre, vous pouviez vous battre autant que vous le vouliez, mais la fumée finissait par vous avoir, s'infiltrant dans vos poumons et votre vie, dans tout ce que vous êtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pas un endroit intouché.

Mais soudain, sans que vous ne le réalisiez, vous êtes accros à cette fumée de seconde main, et une fois qu'elle s'en va, vous ne pouvez plus vivre sans elle. L'odeur de Dunhill pouvait vous tromper, vous faire croire que vous en avez besoin.

Vraiment, c'était écœurant à tel point c'était logique. Parfaitement logique. Feilong était la seule personne qui savait comment soigner cette maladie.

« Takaba-san... Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Akihito grogna pour signifier qu'il avait compris avant de parler à nouveau d'une voix monotone.

« Je m'en doutais. Pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça non plus, je ne suis plus rien pour vous maintenant... Plus rien pour personne. Déposez moi n'importe où, ça m'est égal. »

Kirishima tremblait, assit derrière le volant, en regardant le fantôme dans le rétroviseur. Il savait qu'il allait rêver de ces mots vides de vie pendant des semaines. Il savait que ça devait faire mal, ça devait être de la torture, de découvrir qu'au final, vous ne valez rien.

Vous n'avez aucune valeur pour la seule personne qui compte.

Kirishima en déduit que le garçon était en état de choque, il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un pour le surveiller quand ça allait arriver au cerveau. Dieu seul savait que Kirishima n'avait aucune envie d'être là quand ce moment arriverait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça.

En deux ans, Kirishima, Suoh et d'autres personnes avaient appris à apprécier la lumière qu'était Akihito dans leurs ténèbres, la seule flamme assez précieuse au point de donner sa vie. C'était contagieux dans un sens différent.

Kirishima et Suoh avaient souvent discuté d'à quel point Akihito était puissant, il aurait fait un bon patron, lui aussi.

Les gens étaient attachés à la lumière, voulaient la suivre, gravitaient autour d'elle. C'était ainsi le principe de la vie.

Les gardes étaient loyales envers Takaba, pas parce qu'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre, mais parce qu'ils le voulaient. Il les avait tous infectés, avec ses bentos faits maison, ses blagues et ses cadeaux surprise lors des anniversaires. Kirishima savait qu'il avait également infecté le patron. Il en était sûr.

La voiture fut à nouveau silencieuse tandis que Kirishima conduisait vers son appartement. Certes, il était proche de celui d'Asami, mais au moins il n'était pas dans le même immeuble, contrairement à celui de Suoh.

Comme si le fait de penser à lui l'avait invoqué, son téléphone sonna, laissant entendre la sonnerie qu'il avait assigné à son ami au visage de marbre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Suoh parla.

_« Dis-moi Kei, c'est comment ? Je suis sur le chemin de l'appartement. »_

Ah, il avait dû voir le journal.

« Je... ne sais pas Kazumi. »

_« C'est pas bon. Il était quoi, rouge, marron ou bleu ? »_

Kirishima aurait put trouver sa question drôle si ça avait été un autre moment. Ce qui avait débuté comme une blague s'était finalement révélé très utile, au fur et à mesure que leur ami avait rencontré le succès. Ils avaient associés certaines couleurs aux émotions d'Asami, et seuls leurs yeux, entraînés dans ce but, pouvaient voir la différence entre une humeur rouge et une humeur bleue. Mais de savoir reconnaître ces couleurs leur avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

C'était plus simple de prévenir la prochaine personne de service si Asami était rouge, ou orange, ou peu importe la couleur du jour.

Rouge signifiait qu'il était en colère, qu'il pouvait craquer à tout moment et juste tirer sur quelqu'un. Le rouge était une couleur effrayante. La couleur de la rage, la couleur de Hong Kong.

Le marron était l'impatience. Quand Asami voulait voir un travail fait, vous le faisiez vite. Ne jamais laisser à Asami l'occasion d'être marron.

Puis il y avait le bleu, indiquant qu'Asami était sérieux et ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Le bleu pouvait très facilement se transformer en rouge.

Ils avaient tout une liste de couleurs associée à leur patron. C'était un système simple et efficace, facile à retenir.

Ils n'avaient pas fait référence à une couleur pour parler d'Asami depuis un moment. Avec Akihito dans les parages, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Akihito avait changé l'entreprise et Asami en or, la couleur du succès et du prestige. Asami avait tout fait pour devenir doré : il avait détruit toutes les personnes menaçant Akihito, et ses affaires légales et illégales étaient devenues, en contrepartie, florissantes. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à Akihito, surtout après l'incident avec Sudou Shuu. Tout le monde savait, sauf les médias.

_« Kei ?... »_

« Il est noir Kazumi. »

Le noir était la pire de toutes, parce que ce n'était pas une couleur. Le noir, c'était comme un territoire inconnu où vous avanciez sans pouvoir savoir les pensées du boss. C'était la couleur du mystère et de l'incertitude, mais également la couleur du pouvoir et de l'autorité. Le noir, c'était de n'avoir aucun indice sur la prochaine action d'Asami, et un Asami imprévisible était le plus dangereux de tous. Même à Hong Kong, il n'avait pas été noir, il avait été rouge. Le noir, c'était le visage qu'Asami avait devant les chefs mafieux de la Triade. Ce n'était pas le visage de leur ami d'enfance Asami Ryuichi. C'était le visage d'un étranger.

_« Oh merde... Et le gamin ? »_

Il y eu un long silence tandis que Kirishima regardait dans le rétroviseur, pour voir Akihito en train de regarder dehors, sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux fixés sur l'extérieur.

« Il est... noir lui aussi. »

_« … C'est une blague ? Parce que tu sais que tes blagues sont toujours nulles. »_

« Si seulement. »

_« Il doit être choqué... Que se passe-t-il maintenant, alors ? »_ Comptez sur Suoh pour maîtriser la situation.

Kirishima, en mode secrétaire, lui raconta tous les événements du matin, l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de l'emmener, peu importe où, les reporters devant son ancien appartement, le fait qu'il l'emmenait donc chez lui, et Suoh en conclut que c'était sûrement la meilleure idée. Ses amis et sa famille seraient envahis de journalistes si Akihito allait les voir.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient pour l'appel de ce matin, celui qu'avait reçu Akihito dans la chambre, quand son père l'avait appelé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler de Feilong, Suoh dût raccrocher car il allait entrer dans l'appartement, pour voir les dégâts de ses propres yeux.

_« On va arranger ça, Kei. On doit nos vies à Asami, mais à Akihito aussi. On va arranger ça. »_ Suoh sonnait si sûr de lui, mais il n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait pas vu le visage d'Asami, n'avait écouté cette putain d'horloge pendant 10 minutes, n'avait pas touché le poignet froid d'Akihito alors qu'il le faisait sortir de l'appartement. Il n'avait pas entendu la manière dont Akihito parlait, comme si olus rien n'avait d'importance. Comme s'il ne valait rien.

Il se gara dans son immeuble et fit visiter son appartement au garçon. Ses affaires allèrent dans la chambre d'amis, Kirishima lui montra la cuisine et lui dit de faire comme chez lui avant de finalement l'installer sur le canapé avec la télécommande à ses côtés. Puis il partit pour le travail, se retournant pour voir Akihito, toujours immobile sur le canapé. À nouveau dans un état catatonique.

La dos du garçon avait l'air si solitaire et petit contre le large canapé, on aurait dit le dos d'un condamné à un destin pire que la mort.

C'était le dos de quelqu'un condamné à être ostracisé et ridiculisé, à être isolé par la société et ses collègues, doucement lapidé par la Une d'un journal et des ragots.

Enfin, tout dépendait de ce que faisait l'autre personnes présente sur l'article faisait de cette photo.

Kirishima ne comprenait pas. La photo ne mentait pas. La contredire serait comme contredire que le ciel est bleu et l'herbe est verte. Et même si Asami Ryuichi était extrêmement puissant, il ne pouvait pas changer la couleur du ciel, il ne pouvait pas changer la nature avec de l'argent et négocier la couleur de l'herbe dans un contrat.

Si ça avait été une autre photo, ils auraient put avoir une chance.

Mais la photo était trop parfaite.

Alors pourquoi l'éloigner quand c'était déjà trop tard ?

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me motive à traduire plus vite ! ;)<p> 


End file.
